Love means never having to say you're sorry
by Sapphire1719
Summary: Just some harmless Dan and Blair fluff. I think we all need some, don't we?


"You should really turn a page or two once in a while." Blair's amused voice shook him out of his thoughts as he sat in the chair by the window facing Blair's bed.

"What?" Dan asked, his voice playful.

"The book. If you want to properly keep up the studying act." Blair narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh no not acting, I'm just stuck on this little detail here see-" Dan began, only to be cut off by Blair.

"Oh please. Admit it Humphrey, you just spent the last 30 minutes watching me which would've been creepy if I hadn't known you were from Brooklyn."

"I did not! And what does being from Brooklyn have anything to do with it being or not being creepy?" Dan questioned, preparing himself for the insult that was coming.

"Oh just the fact that people over there aren't really brought up with a clear sense of social etiquette are they?" Blair tittered and sat up in her bed where she was just lying on her stomach while going through the new Marie Claire issue.

"I'm your boyfriend, woman. I was gazing, which is considered romantic and not creepy in any part of New York" Dan shook his head as he stressed on the not.

"Well the fact that I was waiting for you to couple the GAZING with a compliment sometime doesn't help" Blair pouted at Dan.

"Aww." Dan winked at Blair. "You already know of your hold on me and that I think you're the most beautiful woman ever with your doe eyes, snobby remarks and ten different dimpled smiles which quite frankly are my weakness" Dan replied, chuckling.

Blair's cheeks turned a rosy shade of red as she smiled "Well you are right about the beautiful part, I'm pretty much perfect"

Leaving his book on the chair, Dan got up laughing and crossed the room to sit beside her. "Trying hard to be modest, are you?"

"Just a little." Blair answered as she leant forward and softly kissed him on the lips.

"You know this gazing over your book thing reminds of that Erich Segal novel."

"Oh, which one?" Dan asked playfully.

"You know very well which one, Mr I've-read-every-book-in-the-library"

"Well I'm not about to beg you to make love to you like Ollie did Jennifer in Love Story, turns out you couldn't resist making sweet love to me for long."

"And now whose being, erm, modest? And make sweet love to you Humphrey?" Blair laughed "could you be any more old fashioned?"

"Hey making love sounds sweeter, its what makes for proper poetic language, would you rather I use fucking, schtupping, banging?" Dan rambled off.

"Woah easy tiger, no need to go all frat boy on me!" Blair hit him lightly on his arm.

Dan winked at Blair as he started kissing her again to which she responded eagerly but Dan broke away after a minute, smirking.

"Daaan." Blair went in for another kiss, annoyed at the pause.

Dan smirked and kissed Blair's ear and began reciting.

"_**I want to love you in a special way like glass, strong but crystal clear."**_

He moved down to her neck

"_**I want to make love to your spirit by first squeezing and sucking your lips to quench my thirst."**_

Blair moaned as Dan continued reciting in her ear and kissing her eyes, cheeks, nose and lips in between until the last word.

"That was a fine example of poetry about making love, wasn't it?

"Yes." Blair smiled drawing him in for another kiss. "That was quite something."

Dan grinned and nuzzled his nose affectionately against hers.

"Now come Cabbage Patch, settle down on the bed so I can snuggle up to you" Blair ordered.

"As you say, princess" Dan playfully said as he complied to her wishes and settled himself against the pillows and headrest with Blair curling up to him.

They lay there quietly with Blair's head resting on his arm using it as a pillow. Just two lovers at one of those junctions where noone and nothing besides the other matters.

"Blair?" Dan spoke up in the peaceful silence.

"Dan?" Blair inquired as she drew patterns on Dan's chest.

"Did you ever think that there would be a day like this where you'd be lying in a classlessly clingy, flannel wearing williamsburg weasel aka lonely boy who owns a CPK's kid's arms?" Dan asked while softly stroking Blair's hair.

"Mm no can't say I did, infact I'm pretty sure my Constance self would've shot herself the moment the monstrous thought occurred to her. Or shopped at a Thrift store, which is basically the same thing." Blair quipped and yawned.

Dan threw back his head and laughed. "We are quite the definition of evolution aren't we?"

"Emotionally, but can't say the same about fashionably for you honey." Blair said smiling.

Dan just smiled back as another comfortable silence settled on them.

"_**Ti amo, cara mia**_" Dan spoke up softly, tenderly after a while.

But there was no reply, as Blair had fallen asleep.  
Shaking his head at the adorable girl at his side, Dan's face broke into a grin as he thought of how she would've rolled her eyes and chastised him for his cheesiness for saying I love you in a foreign language if she had been awake.  
Blair might not have replied as he hoped. Dan thought, but that was okay. Dan knew she would, in her own time because her actions spoke the words for her, loud and clear, when she affectionately ran her hand through his "muppet" hair, when she randomly stole a kiss from him, when she forced him into designer suits only to later complain of their restriction as compared to his usual T-shirts. He knew, and he was content.  
With these thoughts, he fell asleep with a smile on his face and an angel by his side, his very own package of girly evil.

And so there they lay, sleeping in each others arms, with love etched upon their faces.

In that moment, they were perfect.

Just like every other one they shared, right?

_**The end.**_

So how did I do? This was my first time ever writing a fanfiction of any sort.

Please leave a review if you liked it :)


End file.
